Never Give Up
by A.H.assassin
Summary: The twin brothers finally defeated the HellKing but something went wrong. It didn't go as planned. The battle between the brothers smashed their worlds apart. Fire and ice are the opposite just like Dante and Vergil, they need each other to smooth things but they will destroy eachother by doing it. it's about the reboot game hope you enjoy it. rated M for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

hey everybody, this is my second English story and I hope you like it. the story sets in the end of the reboot game and well most of it is focus on Vergil. sorry if there is any grammer problems because English in not my mother language. I owe nothing and charecters belong to capcom and ninja theory. I did this with a great help of my friend, thanks a lot to her!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours had past of the Demons King's death, and Limbo wasn't the city it used to be: Half of the city was destroyed, buildings had collapsed, cars were ruined...and people were running for their lives because of the demons.

It was cold but a man felt the cold more, the cold glance of his brother, the cold blade that had cut deep in his heart and the cold look from a young woman who was his best friend. Even the long black coat that he was wearing couldn't warm him. The blade had pinned him down but he didn't care, he just looked at his brother's face till he felt the darkness surround him. He knew this was the end for him, but he didn't expect that this could ever happen: to be defeated by his own brother. His hand left the blade and went towards a young man who had pinned him down to have mercy for him but the man's face didn't change a bit. His short white hair was messy, eyes were blood red and his skin was pale. When he saw his merciless face, he closed his eyes in despair and waited for his end, but something got his attention.

The young woman's voice could be heard.

"Dante?..Dante, don't kill him, please?!" She said and with begging eyes she looked at him, nothing changed. She looked at the injured brother on the ground. She couldn't forget any of his kindness because of this mistake but she was still mad at him.

"Dante, I'm begging you please stop, for me?" She tried again.

The man who she called Dante looked at her but he still had his powerful grip on the sword's hilt. Dante looked at his brother softer . He was weak and death could take him away anytime. Was this right? His anger subsided and suddenly his face changed. his hair changed into black, his eyes went from red to blue and his face became normal. When he saw his brother's state, he pulled out his sword of his chest and ended their battle.

The other brother who was on the ground coughed hard and tried to calm his breath. He knew Dante had cost him a great damage. He was defeated by his eldest brother. He was a little surprised of Dante's act. Why he didn't kill him? Why did he change from a cold heartless demon in to his kind brother? But still he had betrayed him.

on the other hand Dante was mad at him for his stupid actions. Why was he so selfish to take control of mankind? What was his purpose? But he was also his brother, his younger brother who had succeed to find him and help him to reclaim his long lost life after all this endeavor and trouble. There was nothing worse than being betrayed by his blood brother.

Dante reached his hand towards him with a little regret to help him up. but when the other brother touched his hand, a memory played in his mind. Two little boys were playing with their wooden swords and fighting each other in the mansion's garden. In that time, Dante's stamina and body strength was a lot more than him so he tapped the sword to his belly and made him to fall to the ground. He had a wide grin on his face because of his victory but he came towards him to help him up. It is different now, he wasn't a child anymore and this was no game.

He grabbed Dante's hand and stood up but it was harder than he thought, his bloody wound was aching but still his hand was in Dante's. He was taller but with this failure he saw himself far more shorter than him. The brothers looked at eachother's blue eyes in silence to hope the other would give up till Dante broke the silence.

"The world is under my protection now, Vergil."

the girl was surprised of what he just said and looked at the brothers. Vergil wasn't like before, his white hair was messy instead of his regular model. His face was white as snow, his stylish long black coat and his blue pants were now dirty. She could see the trail of blood on his coat. Dante was like always. he was wearing his white undershirt and gray jeans with his black boots, and his long gray leather jacket was hung over his shoulders.

Vergil released his hand from Dante's and put it on his wound.

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante. and you never will be..." His voice was weak and he seemed upset, he then looked at the girl behind Dante. he could see both fear and sorrow in her innocent face. Maybe she wanted to join him or help him? But what she did next made him feel hate once more.

She hid herself behind his brother who was now his greatest enemy. It hurt him to see his most trusted friend and brother not with him. He saved her life, gave her a reason to live, he helped his brother to live and remember who he is and this was his answer.

How could they do this to him? Was this all for nothing? He shook his head and turned away from them and went towards his sword which was called Yamato and Its sheath on the ground, and picked them up with difficulty. There was nothing for him to say, so he grabbed the hilt and swung the blade hard infront of him with his right hand and made a strange blue rift. He looked back at them for the last time.

"I loved you, brother..." He said with a broken voice and went towards the rift and disappeared into thin air with a lightning sound. Dante looked at the soil ground where Vergil was there moments ago.

For the first time he didn't know what to do or say. The girl tried to hide her hatred and held back the tears as she looked at Dante.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Kat." Dante said with grief.

She wasn't better than him either. She put her right palm on his cheek. "I know exactly who you are...you are Dante, nothing more and nothing less." She tried to comfort him but he still looked upset and even angry.

When Dante looked at her, he could see how broken she was. She had green eyes and short Brown hair with long bangs, her face had some bruises and small cuts because of the torturers that Mundus did to her. She had her same long dark brown boots with jean shorts. Her sweater was Brown with light blue hood and sleeves. She had thrown her left arm around her neck with bandages because of the bullet wound on her shoulder. She had received it two days age while she was helping Vergil to destroy those data files and she got caught by mundes's forces. Dante blamed Vergil over this. after Dante looked at her, his eyes went towards the direction where Vergil had disappeared but this time with his red demonic eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later...

Slowly the sun was setting and the sky was turning red. Half of the city was gone and not habitable. People were collecting their belongings from the city ruins to wait for help and start a new life. Some of them were crying and sitting in the street and lit candles for their lost ones. Seeing this scenes made Kat cry silently. She still couldn't believe that Vergil was gone.

'Is he dead or alive?' She though while following Dante trough the streets of Limbo. They reached the safe house befor darkness.

After the Order was destroyed, there were only three of them and now Vergil was gone too. The only things remained of him was this apartment and his car. After they arrived, Dante closed the door and dropped his coat on a chair. They both sat next to eachother on the couch in the middle of room. That day was hard for them but Dante didn't want to show it so he broke the silence.

"How is your hand?"

She was silent.

"I heard you cry on the way...was it for him or for the people?"

Kat was surprised by the question but then again she said nothing. She tried to take off her hoodie but she felt a pain hit her shoulder and made her stop.

"What are you doing? Let me help you..."

But she did not accept his help and turned away from him. She tried again but this time she hissed in pain.

"Kat, you're hurting yourself!"

She shot a glare at him, "No! I can do it myself."

"What is wrong with you?!" Dante realized he had raised his voice but it was too late to take it back.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?! I'm not okay, Dante! I'm sick of that you two were trying to kill eachother! I'm sick of that you two are twins and look like eachother, you remind me of him. when I look at your eyes it's like I'm looking at his! Can't you understand?!" She got up from the couch crying and went towards her room with full speed.

"Kat! Wait!" He went after her but she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Leave me alone."

Dante got his answer and he knew she was under a hard pressure and decided that it's the best to leave her to herself tonight, so he lay on the couch and waited for sleep to come and take him away from his thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere unknown...

In the middle of the snow and the cold mountain, a man in black was walking with difficulty. With every step he took , a trace was left behind him. He was out of breath and was holding his bloody chest. He used his sword as a cane to help him walk.

The small crystals of snow were sitting on his shoulders and the cold had frozen his bones yet he didn't care. The only think that was important to him was his destination. He wanted to see it again even for the last time.

In the dark night a statue appeared in the distance. It was a beautiful woman with great wings who was looking at the dark sky with praying hands. Beneath it was a stone, an old grave stone with a large gap on it. There was a picture on top of the stone: a picture of a family. A beautiful red hair woman was holding a naughty boy with black hair who was smiling widely and the father of the family was holding a calm white hair boy. They seemed like a happy family but it didn't last long.

Vergil stood in front of the stone. He was out of energy and tired so he fell to his knees. With a weak breath he start speaking.

"What happened to us, father?" His voice was shaking and it was full of sorrow. "Dante-"

He was cut off with a hard cough that made blood to flow out of his mouth but he continued.

"Dante betrayed me...there is nothing left for me here." And with that he opened his coat to look at his wound. It was still bleeding. He knew that it was not going to heal. he was so tired and hurt so he fell helplessly on the stone. He couldn't feel the pain, couldn't feel the cold wind, couldn't hear and he couldn't move then he realized his heart wasn't working, he closed his eyes and went to the sleep of death and everything went black.

There was only one person remaining of the family: the oldest son. He saw his mother's death, he found out about his father's destruction and now he was the cause of his brother's death. The white hair brother was lying on the grave that he made for his parents in the pool of his own blood.

The snow crystals slowly came down from the dark sky and set beside his body and a deadly silence filled the mountain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

so...how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review, I want to know your opinions. should I continue? please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's been so long. This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and please forgive me if there where any grammer problems and errors. Here we go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The only thing he could see was darkness, the sound of wind got to his ears and suddenly when he opened his eyes he was falling from the sky which it was on fire. Lost souls where falling just like him and they were all yelling.

He shouted in fear because with every passing second he was getting closer to the hard ground below him. He tried to do something but he couldn't reach anything. Finally he hit the ground hard but didn't feel any pain or broken bones, it was like a soft landing. when he raised his head he looked at the sight in front of him with wide eyes. He was in the garden of their mansion. everything looked the same. the grass was green and short and thick stone walls were surrounding the mansion.

It looked so real but suddenly the sky became red and the green grass changed to drying yellow. Some dark liquid came out of floor and stone walls. The ground cracked under his foot and separated and the mansion collapsed. The mansion's building pieces were suspended in the air as if the earth's gravity had vanished. A sudden pain from his wound dropped him to his knees breathless. Was he in hell? A woman's soft voice echoed in the air and called out his name. Vergil was in shock, he couldn't believe his ears. He recognized the warm voice of his mother.

With Yamato in hand he stood up hardly on the rock and look around. "Mother?" But there was no answer. Another stone platform of the ground was in front of the platform which he was standing on. There were no power for him to move but he had to jump to make his way through this strange place. So he ran and jumped as best as he could. with landing on the rock he lost his balance but he didn't fall. His wounded chest was aching very badly. Before he could walk away he heard scratches and With a sound the ground cracked in front of him and some dark liquid came out of it. creatures with dolls faces pull themselves out of it and stood right before him.

They had masked faces and sharp blades as an arm, dark blood were running down their mouths and eyes. those were known as stygians. For the first time he was a little afraid to face them because he had no energy to fight so he decided to use his doppelganger. He quickly pull his sword out from its sheath and stabbed the ground. A blue aura surround him but it quickly faded with pain.

With horror Vergil rubbed his hand around his neck and didn't find his amulet. it was like a key to his powers so without it he couldn't use the special ones. "My amulet...it's gone!" He said with horror. What should he do now? He looked around and thought of escape as the best choice but One of the stygians charged at him. he manage to dodge and stab the creature in the stomach. The stygian moaned and It's dark blood splashed on the floor but before it could do anything Vergil threw it to the others and make them fall. So he used this opportunity and escaped.

He ran away until he reached to one of the entrance of the mansion. It was dark inside, the old wooden walls were burned and the dark liquid was seen in the corners. Broken furnitures were all over the place and a large piece of a mirror was leaning against the wall. The image was not so clear because of the dirt on it. At First he thought that someone else was looking at him but then he realized it was himself. His long black coat was covered in dirt and blood, same goes for his pants.

The thing that was so different in him was his hair. Vergil walked towards the mirror and cleaned his face image on the mirror with his gloved hand. His white hair was thrown in his wounded face instead of his regular model and almost covering his eyes. The sound of woods hitting along with little childish laughs got his attention. When he looked something like two little spiritual figures were playing with eachother with their wooden swords and shouting in joy. suddenly one of the boys yelled "Giving up Vergil?!" The other boy shouted "no!" The black hair boy hit the white hair boy's side with his little sword and made him fall and he laughed and ran away. the white hair boy slowly stood up to follow the other boy and they both disappeared.

He remembered this memory very well. They were only seven and they were playing like there was no tomorrow. Clashing swords together and playing all the day and make a mess in the house. But now they are in their twenties and it happened again. He felt sad after seeing this scene, his brother did this again but this time he was going to kill him for real. he never felt so broken this much.

After walking through the hallways he finally got out of their big mansion's building and stepped back in the scary none gravity place.

Again his mother's voice echoed but this time she was talking to him. "Vergil?...my son...you're...you're dead!" Her voice was full of sadness. He was shocked "What?!" "You're trapped here just like me...but you can escape! You still have a chance! The light! Find the light and get out of here!" Those were her last words before stopping and leaving the place in silence. "The light?...ok" was he really dead? Who knows...maybe he wouldn't be dead if Kat had step in sooner, still it made no differences he IS dead and he has no one now. Maybe dieing by their side was better than dieing alone.

Oh god he wished this was just a nightmare. after he searched the area around him , he found the mansions gates with bright blue light behind it. It wasn't really hard to find it in an open place with crimson sky. he made his way towards the gates.

He began to run but froze in his place by hearing a very familiar voice "Vergil! You're in danger!" When he glanced back to looked at the owner of the voice he saw her. Kat was looking at him in fear. "Kat?" Before he could say more he felt a long sharp blade passed through his chest... again. He yelled in pain, the blade was shinning with his blood in front of him. He looked at Kat helplessly as someone start speaking besides his left ear. "How dose it feel brother? To be beaten again?" How he hated that voice, it belongd to no one other than his brother. The one he'll never forget. The pain was so much that he couldn't even think well. He's body was weak...Dante pulled his sword out of him and made him fall again in the sky of fire with other lost souls. he made him fall deeper in his hell unconsciously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by blue sky. Pushing his body up with his elbows, he looked around. he was in a desert in middle of nowhere. How did he get here? the sun was burning the sands around him. A white figure approached him but he couldn't make out the face. The male's white clothes were just like him only the color was their difference. When the man got close to him, Vergil frozed in his place and felt the hair on the back of his neck stands straight. it was himself ...he didn't know how but the man was a copy of himself, a dark one.

he was the hollow Vergil... A pair of black eyes in the white face of his looked at him with a smirk and spoke with strange deep voice "Look at you!" Vergil sat on the sands "Who are you?" The voice continued "you have failed. Your father gave you everything and now you have nothing!" The hollow Vergil didn't give him time to speak and stabbed his fingers right through his wound and heart and picked him up from the ground. The pain in his chest made him cry out but he didn't move. it was like he was powerless before him or something wasn't letting him to. "Everyone you cared about...everyone you loved has turned their back on you...how dose it feel?" He threw Vergil to the ground and smirked as Vergil yelled in pain.

What is all this? What dose he want? He raised his head to look at the hallow but he saw something that he could not believe. A giant heart with three great scars on it appeared behind his copy. It was his heart."My heart ...?!" His voice was shaking. The black eyes stared at him "You can't change the past...but what would you do if you had another chance?!" the hollow said. The words echoed through his head as memories played in his mind. Pictures of Kat when she became Mundus's prisoner, the day when the order was under attack and Kat got shot. The day he raised his voice for the first time and shouted at her to stay out of his fight and in the end her innocent face was looking at him. he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The pain went away. as he stood up he opened his eyes but he wasn't in the desert anymore. He was in the dark streets of limbo city but not the real one, the city was hell itself. "Where am I?" Why was this happening? Was he dreaming? So many questions yet he didn't have any answers. Suddenly Kat came out of nowhere and looked around scared. "Kat?!" She look at him in fear. "No Vergil! Stay back!" As she said the last word a giant monster with masked face ran towards her with its six legs. "Vergil please! Help me!" Kat pleaded and ran away through a gate. The mask on the creatures face cut into pieces and sharp teeth were shown.

What the hell was that? He hasn't seen anything like this demon . it roared and went after Kat and She started to scream in fear. Vergil ran after her without hesitation "Kat I'm comming!" He shouted and strarted to run But demons appeared and stoped him. Kat and the monster disappeared into a gate which was like a portal or a rift. Vergil fought off the demons with all his might and ran towards the gate. As he stepped in the gate a great power pulled him through. it was like the feeling when he teleported. "Oh god! Vergil where are you?!" Her voice echoed in his mind. When he got out, On the other side there was another platform with the same gate at the other side.

Kat and the monster were in front of him. the demon was about to get Kat when he shouted "over here!" his voice got the attention of the monster and it turned to him. With the chance to escape, Kat start running to the gate and dissapeard again. He didn't know how to fight this monster but he must help her. When the demon realized Kat had escaped it punch the ground hard and ran after her. It's power made the platform clapse into picese, without wasting time he ran to the gate too. "Ahh! Get away from me!" Her voice echoed again, Vergil was nervous as hell. He didn't know what was happening and hoped she would be OK. After spending minutes searching limbo and killing demons, Vergil finally found the last gate. At the other side there was a large church in distance and the sky was cloudy. He started to make his way towards the church. He had a bad feeling about all this. It's big wooden doors were closed and demons were guarding it. Vergil pulled Yamato out of its sheath. Hell knights which were guarding the place spotted him so they came to attack him but Yamato sliced through every one of them and killed them. Nothing could stop him from saving Kat.

He got to the large door and kicked it open. Kat was in middle of the church and the monster was in front of her. "Vergil!" She looked in fear "Kat!" The monster grabbed her by its talons and throw her to the ground. When the demon saw him it roared and then ran and disappeared into a rift. It was over for now. Vergil ran towards her "Kat, are you ok?" She slowly got up from the ground but didn't look at him. "I'm fine but you're dead. It's funny you had to die to understand humanity." Her voice was different, Vergil looked at her in shock. This hell was full of surprises. "I rescued you from demons, remember? I gave you a home, a reason to live.." she looked at him, her eyes were dark and her skin was snowy white just like his copy. "No, you used me and betrayed me." Vergil got upset by her words and his anger was starting to boil inside him. "Everything you hate me for, had to be done" She continued "Really? You deceived us Vergil. Me and your brother. Dante...now that's a real man. You're weak, almost pitiful. You'll never be half the man he is" Then she turned into some kind of a monster and claw his face with her claw like fingers. Vergil couldn't take it anymore. He pull yamato out and pierced it through her stomach. This was a monster, a demon. Kat will never do such a thing. The monster moaned in pain and went limb. Vergil pushed the demon Kat and it dropped on the floor dead. suddenly the body turned to ash and disappeared. Vergil cleaned the blood from his now healed face and looked at the ash. This wasn't Kat but why was her copy here? He didn't know what was messing with his mind and it started to piss him off. He could say he enjoyed killing that demon and felt a strange power...like an energy running through his body. He closed his to relax himself but when he opened them he wasn't in the church anymore.

A Sandy desert greeted him, a familiar place. The dark him, hallow Vergil was standing right in front of him. Vergil saw one of the deep scars on his heart closed behind the hallow version. What did it mean? "I killed her..." Vergil said without looking at another him. "And you're stronger now. Isn't that what you always wanted?" The hallow said. Vergil thought about it and said "power".

"Absolute power, Vergil. You are a son of Sparta become THE son of Sparda" another portal appeared close to him. Maybe he was right, maybe he is his last hope to reach his goal. Without saying anything, Vergil walked through the portal and the next thing he saw was the destroyed streets of Limbo city.

Streets and buildings and cars were torn apart and were motionless in the air. From one of the top streets a figure appeared. The same white skin and black veins across the face but it wore Dante's clothes. Actually it was his brother but just like his, a hallow version. The hallow Dante looked down with his black eyes and smirked "welcome to hell brother!" Vergil looked at him with hatred "I don't have a brother any more" He said as he took a deep breath. Dante's smirk got wider. "Cute...you know, I was the one running away, living in the slums... you enjoyed a comfortable life. I was suffering in streets while you didn't know how to spend your money but look whose on top now. You don't belong anywhere. Guess that's why you're here. Well, that because I killed you". His tone had disappointment in it and his last sentence was a little above whisper but enough for Vergil to hear. With every second passing he was getting more angry and furious. Why wouldn't he shut up?! Dante gave him a smirk and attacked him from above with rebellion in his hands but clashed swords with Vergil who stoped him with a serious glare. "I'm liking the new look...fuck yeah!" He punched Vergil's face and threw him to the ground below the platform which he was on seconds ago. Vergil got on his knees when he heard Dante's voice again "hey! Up here" when Vergil looked at him he saw him grabbing his coat and waving at him and with a smile as he ran away. Vergil shook his head and got up slowly to start looking for him. He would take his revenge.

After minutes searching limbo and fighting endless demons he finally found him on a railway bridge. When Dante spotted him he start taunting him "Are you following me? You know you Can't keep up with your big brother." Vergil angrily pointed his hand at a metro cabin near dante and threw it at his direction. Both Dante and the cabin hit a wall of some building but seconds after he came out from the cabin's roof and sat on it "ah... I hate poblic transport" the bridge started to fall so He jumped from it and ran away again. Vergil ran after him and he found himself away from Limbo's atmosphere and into metro halls. From corner of his eyes he saw Dante running in another hall and looking the gate behind him "give up Vergil!" a group of demons appeared. Vergil slice them one by one and then he rushed to the gate. He had lost him again. "where did he go?...STOP RUNNING DANTE!" His voice tone was very dangerous. He kick down the gate and start looking.

When he reached the end of the hallway he saw the building was separated in two and Dante was one the other side. "Stop following me around!" Dante shouted at him. With his teleported skills Vergil jumped at him roaring with full speed and mange to get to him and grab him by his throat. He push Dante to a stone wall with force but the stones broke. They both got into some metro tunnel and he pin Dante to an iron gate. He hit his head to the gate and then throw him to the ground with a yell...how he wanted him dead. The hallow Dante stood up with a moan and Vergil gave him a victorious smile "you're ganna pay for this!" He said with anger as he ran out of the tunnel and to a huge statue of an angel. Vergil walked after him "coward".

Dante was dragging himself to the top of the angel. Vergil looked at him calmly "seems you have nowhere to go." Dante showed him the finger from distance and ran away. Wasting no time he jumped on the platforms which were suspended in limbo's air. When Vergil got to him he was on one of the wings of the statue. With some fear in his eyes he faced Vergil "come on then,...let's do this-" Dante banged his sword to the ground and Before he could open his mouth, Vergil teleported to him and throw him to the ground with good kick to his chest. When Dante fell he lost his grip on his sword and Vergil picked it up to disarm him. Seeing his brother helpless made him smile. "Oh...I've been waiting for this..." This was the time...time for pay back. He rammed rebellion right into his chest with force...just like what he did to him. The hallow Dante yelled in pain. He was pinned and his face showed he was in lot of pain. His moaning was the best thing he heard.

Vergil had finally taken his revenge. Now he was on top and he was enjoying it "got a last comic line Dante? Or are we all talked out?" When Dante just moaned he smiled "good." He bent down and grabbed his amulet. The hallow's face had turned red from its light. He begged Vergil "no! Please...Don't.." without any mercy he toke the amulet "you don't need it anymore" He then pull the sword out of his body and Dante dropped down dead. Vergil knock rebellion to the ground and walk away as his brother's corpse turned into ash.

Once again he was back in the desert. "I killed him" the hallow smiled devilishly and watched the second scar closing on the heart. "You took his amulet.." Vergil hold Dante's amulet infront of his hallow version "It's useless. It only responds to Dante" the hallow looked at him for a second and said "She gave it to him. Remember? He was always her favorite... you know that. The way she admired his impulsiveness, How he followed his heart. You should find her, show her what you've done. Finish what you started." Something inside him agreed to his copy. Maybe this time he could show who he was and what he can do. Another portal appeared next to him. He knew exactly what was going happen so he walked into the portal with a smile. It was the time to finally see his mother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So this was it. Hope you liked it and please leave a review**.******


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

The sun was setting. The red evening sky was beautiful Although it's hot rays warmed Dante's skin through window who was resting on the couch. A mind full of questions and a body tired of fighting. He was starring at the ceiling, what could have gone wrong?

What happened to Vergil? He was all ok and was trying to save the world but suddenly he wanted to rule them just like Mundus. What changed his mind? With their fight, Mundus caught Vergil and took him inside his giant form. Who knows what he has done to him. It's a relief that they killed Mundus.

"Fuck that...I'm not ganna think about it. What's done is done"

He wispered to himself and took a deep breath but suddenly he felt a strong pain in his chest and went black and He started to see some meaningless visions but after seconds he realized what they were about.

He saw his brother's unconscious body on some grave stone, blood was pooling around him.

A beautiful woman in white dress was sitting beside him crying. She looked at him with tearing eyes "Dante! Please...you must help him. He's going to die" realization hit him in the face. She was his mother and she was begging him to save his enemy. Was this true?

Before he could say anything it all disappeared when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was back on the couch. Kat saw the sweat on his forehead and looked at his confused face

"Dante you ok?"

He said nothing and start sitting himself on the couch , Kat was getting worried. she set beside him

"what's wrong?!"Dante tried to calm himself

"I...I don't know. I

was resting my eyes when I saw a very strenge vision. I don't know ...my chest start hurting and I saw visions of my mother crying over Vergil near some grave stone. There was an angel statue on top of it"

Kat said nothing and silence took over the really got shocked by his words. Was Vergil at their family grave stone? Vergil showed her the place once he finished building it. He was so proud of himself when he built it. Dante tried to break the silence

"don't over thing about it. It was just a silly dream or some hallucinations."

But to his surprise Kat didn't respond to him. Her eyebrows were tighten together of thinking.

"Hey...what are you thinking?" She looked at him and said

"Dante...this vision ...I think I know where he is. From what Vergil told me before, this is a connection between worlds. Something nephilims posses."

Dante looked at her tired

"Kat Come on...you expect me to believe that was real and my mother's soul was talking to me? Don't be stupid, it was just-" Kat cut him off "it wasn't just a normal dream. These are visions, Vergil told me about them and he had them too. How do you think he found you?! Please believe me"

Dante placed a hand on his forehead and growled.

"Kat I'm tired of this shit. Even if it's real what should I do about it? And I don't know where is the place either. He's our enemy now" Kat looked serious and said

"but I know. He built that for your parents. A place he could visit them in peace. It's outside of the city. He needs our help. According to what you saw he is there"

Dante got of the couch and start talking without looking at her.

"What are you going to do there? Even if he's there you're going to help him? After all that happened? You think he will apologize? Betraying is so easy for him and he just cares about himself. Believe me you will be disappointed."

Kat also got off the couch and stood in front of Dante.

"Don't be so cold! We need to help him! Maybe he changed his mind. ..maybe..." Dante rubed his temple in anger

"don't be so simplistic Kat! Think about it! He tried to kill us! We don't know what other things he got in store for us. The kind brother I had is gone. He used you Kat why don't you get it?!"

Kat dropped her head down, Dante shouted the last words and he was clearly knew Dante was right but how could she forget him?

The word simplistic echoed in her head, was she really taking things so easily? Both of the brothers called her that, They are twins after all. Even after a day Vergil was the main topic on both of their minds. She must go there even alone.

Without any words she went to her room. In order to get there she must pass Vergil's room which was Dante's now. So much memories and she loved and hated them all at the same time.

After searching between her clothes in the closet she started to wear some warm clothes. The city is not so cold but the weather outside in the mountains is definitely cold.

Dante apeared on her doorstep and cleared his throat.

"Where are you going?"Kat ignored him and push her way out of the room.

"I'm going without you"

Dante stood in front of the apartment's door."Sorry, can't let it happen"

Kat tried to push him away, sometimes he was a real jerk.

"I don't care"

Dante looked at her and took a deep breath. Kat was straggling to push him but failed badly.

"you think you can survive without me with those demons outside? I can't protect you if you go"

Kat was getting angry.

"protect me? I can handle myself and I was good at it before we knew each other"

Dante grabbed her shoulders and said with a loud voice

"just give me one good reason to let you go!"

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him stunned, her eyes began to shine with tears.

"because I love him"

her voice was low and he said nothing. He dropped his head and stepped out of her way. Hatred had made him blind and he couldn't accept her feelings. He looked at her thoughtfully, Her mind was a real mess. he had feelings for her too and will do everything for her but she always called Vergil's name even in her sleep.

She was like a loyal servant for him, doing everything he says and defending him if needed. If she stays this way he is going to make her see what he is capable of and what he can do. His bastard brother doesn't deserve her love.

"ok. I'm coming with you but this isn't the right way"

Kat said nothing and her back was facing him. Dante wore a black shirt with long sleeves and grabbed his leathery gray coat.

"the way you're loyal to him is pissing me off cause he's not doing the same for you"

then he went towards the door to head

* * *

He finally found the angel statue after all the fighting and wondering around. The Rain had wet everything even his clothes. The grave stone was broken and a path was seen underneath it. A woman's scream echoed in it and Vergil made his way down into the tunnel. With each step blue torches started to light up and brightened the long tunnel with their blue flames.

Vergil Walked cooly and start speaking with a calm voice.

"don't worry mother...your nightmares will soon be over."

The tunnel was long but he could see the end of it. Another scream echoed and he start running. When he reached the end, the tunnel was connected to their mansion and he was in the main hall. Again the six legged monster was in front of him and it was trying to harm his mother. He start shouting

"Hey you! Leave her alone!"

The monster turned to him and punch the knew this time he could fight the beast so he drew yamato and waited for its next move. The mask on the creature's face got split into pieces and revealed it's ugly and giant mouth, it's sharp teeth were shinning with blood. The demon let out a roar and ran towards Vergil.

Before Vergil could do anything the monster punched and throw him to one of the stone walls. He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor, whatever the creature was, it has powerful arms. He felt a great pain in his back and breathing was getting hard for him but he tried to stand. His mother's calling echoed in the background. He had to move fast or he would be crushed by monster.

The monster start running again but this time Vergil used his illusion swords and pinned the monster's hands to the floor. It roared in pain and hit the ground with it's face, it couldn't move because of the pain and Vergil knew this is his only chance to end it so he ran to the monster shouting and cut open it's head clean with his sword.

After seconds the demon dropped to the floor dead, Blood spread everywhere and colored his face and clothes red with its drops. Soon after the body turned into pile of ash just like the others. Vergil shook the sword hard enough to throw the blood to the ground and cleaned it. He turned to his mother after sheathing yamato.

Her mother was standing a little far from him in her bloody white red hair was messy and shock and terror was all over her face. She start speaking with a shaky voice.

"Vergil, I'm so glad you're here...I thought I would never see you again."

But Vergil said nothing and he just took the hallow Dante's amulet out of his pocket. His mother looked at him in worry.

"Vergil? What's happened?"

Vergil looked at his mother dead in the eyes.

"he's dead"

her breath got stuck in her chest and sadness took over her.

"How?"

Her voice shook badly. Her son's eyes were too cold just like his words.

"It was me. I killed him"

She couldn't believe the words he just said. Her body was trembling now. Tears streamed down her face and she dropped to her knees.

"You killed him? How could you?! He was your brother!"

Vergil moved the amulet infront of her in anger and said

"He was your favorite, I could never be like him. Always waiting in his shadow always second best. Well...not anymore."

He threw the amulet in front of her. Eva picked up the necklace and start crying. Her face was wet with tears

"but I always loved you equally...you saved me from this to break my heart, why?"

Vergil said nothing.

"Look at me Vergil!" Eva shouted at him but his gaze silenced her

"I'm here to say goodbye"

She couldn't take it anymore, her face was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"What have you become? We gave you power and you used it to kill! After everything We taught you-" Vergil cut off his mother by raising his voice

"everything you taught me was wrong. All You gave me was power nothing else."

Her sad voice echoed

"I brought you into this world, gave you love. doesn't that mean anything to you? Where's your heart?!"

Vergil looked at the ground

"I no longer have one mother...goodbye"

He looked at his mother for the last time and turned to walk away.

"Vergil! Please!... Don't leave me!"

Vergil ignored her crys and went to the great double doors. he could still hear his mother begging him not to leave But he opened the door and never looked back. He closed his eyes, the door handle disappeared from his grip and a hot wind greeted his face. When he opened them his copy was looking at him with a victorious smile.

The last scar faded from the heart and it started to pump blood once more like a healthy one. He felt whole again. He felt the warm blood racing through his veins but Something was still a miss. he wanted more, The hallow's voice could be heard

"You've done it...how dose it feel?"

When Vergil looked at his hallow he realized something that he should have in the first place

"power...I need more power"

He smirked then pointed to his blue amulet which was around the hallow's neck

"you have something that belongs to me"

for a second fear appeared on the hallow Vergil's face and he grabbed the blue stone in his left hand

"this is mine!"

Vergil looked at him coolly and said

"Then I'll take it"

then he drew yamato so fast to attack his hallow but it seems he wasn't fast enough because the white Vergil dodged the attack and punch Vergil so hard in the stomach. The force caught him off guard and throw him flying to the ground.

Somehow he mange to balance himself by sticking his fingers in sands and throwing his body back and get back on his feet. He grabbed yamato hard and ran towards his last enemy to attack.

* * *

The sky was getting darker with each passing minute. The trip was longer than they expected to be. Most of the city streets were destroyed and they had to spend their time taking other roads. Neither of them talked on the road and both were deep in thoughts.

Since Kat's laft arm was injured she couldn't drive the car so he had to take the wheel and let her guide him. The car was speeding through the snowy road and Dante cursed himself for not wearing warmer clothes. The place they were heading was in the mountains.

If what Kat said about the visions is true then maybe they could do something about it. Was she even thinking about him? Is he her friend or more? Dante couldn't figure out her relationship with himself. Kat finally broke the silence that was on for hours.

"We're arriving. Turn left a little further."

Dante did as he was told. When They reached the mountain there was something like a old camp. There was a stone stairway in it near an abandoned small building. It was like an old tourist site. Dante parked the car near the stairs and they got out.

Cold rushed through their body and their breaths became visible. The snow crystals were already sitting on their clothes. Dante wrapped his arms around himself in order to warm his body

"it's really cold"

Kat hummed and wrapped a scarf around her mouth and neck. The weather here was a little unusual. Back in the city the weather was cool but not so cold but here...Well it was a mountain after all. They slowly made their way up the frozen stairs which were built in the mountain and hopped they would not fall.

After minutes they reached the top and snowflakes were coming down the sky very calmly. Everything was covered in a small layer of snow and There was no footsteps on the ground. The place was quiet and calm.

Kat was both worried and afraid of what they would find, There was some stones and statues and a small shrine just like a little graveyard. Dante's heart sped up when he saw the familiar angle statue from distance. Her gaze was smiling at sky and she had her arms reaching to the sky praying. It was really beautiful.

Kat started to walk towards it hesitantly. She could see something under the angle. Dante watched as her face turned into horror and she ran towards it. It was all real and he didn't know what to do. As they got near they could see a body. It was Covered in black.

Vergil was lying on the grave stones face flat in the pool of his own blood. His bloody clothes were covered in a little snow and yamato was on the snow next to him. Tears begin to fall from Kat's eyes, she kneeled in the snow next to him but she was too afraid to do anything.

On the other hand Dante was in shock. Was he dead? Did He kill his brother? His only family? Kat cleaned her tears with her sleeve and grabbed Vergil's cold body and turned him so she could see his face.

"Vergil?!"

His face was deadly pale and his lips and hair were like they were frozen. There was a fresh cut on his left check with bruises under his left eye and a thick line of blood had trailed from the corner of his torn lips to his chin. She put her fingers on his neck in hopping to find a pulse. When she felt a very weak one she sighed in relief and hugged him, More tears comming.

Dante was deep in thoughs. He was alive but what will happen when he wakes up? Will he even wake up? They could just leave him to die as he liked but he was his brother. Vergil had been searching for him his whole life and it wasn't right to throw him away because of his stupid plan. Kat looked at Dante who was deadly silent.

"Dante we need to take him back or he will die"

Dante was still silent and he didn't even move a muscle. Kat didn't know what Dante was thinking, she tried again

"Dante please! He suffered enough!"

This time she triggered something and got a response of him but not a friendly one.

"He suffered what? He doesn't even know what suffering is. His life was always good. There was nothing in this world he didn't have."

He raised his voice cause he was angry. Why everyone cared about him so emotionally? He was the one on streets fighting to survive. He tried to calm himself and looked at Kat.

"Ok...I'm sorry I went too far. Here take the keys, I will carry him."

Kat said nothing and just stood to take the keys from him. Dante grabbed Vergil's body bridal style and went towards the stairs to get back to the car. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

So this was it for this chapter and I hope you liked it. I say again if there were any grammar problems forgive me and if you had time please tell me so I can fix them. Remember if you like it leave a review, it doesn't matter if you are a member or not just leave it! you can even suggest about the story and I will write it the way you all want. Thank you for reading, till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone It's Been so long since I uploaded chapter 3. I've been very busy and I couldn't write the story the way I wanted. And I thank the guys who followed me, it means so much to me. Still I have to apologize again for my grammar and mistakes and I hope to make it all better so here is another one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everything moved so fast and the blow of the sword send the nearby sands in the air. The Sandy air blocked Vergil's sight so he closed his eyes then covered them with his hand but he felt a pain in his chest. When he opened his eyes again he saw the hallow smirking infront of him and knew he had lost...again. his hallow's sword had cut deep into his chest and got out of his back...again . As he was starring at it a trail of blood came out of his reopened wound. Blood...why it was always his blood? What did he do to deserve this? Was he this weak to fail every time?

He let his yamato fall to the ground to grab the other blade which had cut through him. The hallow Vergil pushed his blade deeper and start speaking as he was watching his face changing by pain...just like his brother.

"so weak...just like a human. Is that all you got son of Sparda?! You think you can defeat me? fool...if you had listened to me this would have never happened."

Vergil tried to say something but nothing came out except for blood. He didn't know why but Their swords were like poisons for their bodies. The hallow's black eyes were starring at him while keeping his smile then He pulled out his sword as fast as it made contact with him. The sands around him turned crimson with Blood. He had failed... even in his own personal hell.

He couldn't take it anymore , if he could give up he would be doing it right now but he couldn't think or move. He wasn't in control of his body even his eyes. He fell to his knees and before his facecould touch the warm sands of the desert, everything went black.

Dante was standing behind Kat who was staring at Vergil's motionless body, he was sleeping on his bed. Was he really asleep or something else? They had taken him home but nothing happened, he was still unconscious and pale as snow. His cold bare torso was wrapped in bandages which was already covered in blood. Kat was the one who did all the wound cleaning and bandaging while Dante listened to her muffled sobs.

It has been a day since they brought him home and still nothing happened. Only his wound stopped bleeding a little. Kat got up early in the morning and looked after him untill the start of night but after a while she sat on the other couch staring at nowhere. She was really worried and scared at the same time. Dante thought A little distraction could help so he grabbed the first aid box and sat beside her.

"Hey...you ok?"

Kat was quiet for a second then she replied.

"Y...yeah. I'm ok"

Dante let out a smile

"of course you are...what a perfect lie. Don't you wanna do something to that bullet wound?"

Kat looked at her shoulder, she doesn't know if the bullet is still in her wound or not.

"Maybe I have to go to a hospital or see a docter"

"A hospital at this time? Don't take any risks...there might be demons there or you could get infected. Besides we are still terrorists."

She looked at him with a sigh then she remembered those cold eyes.

"Maybe nothing changed... did we do the right thing?"

They even destroyed the little peace humans had before the attack and now no one was safe. She started to take her jacket off.

"Hey don't over think about that. We saved the humans from demons to stop them from becoming slaves, we did the impossible. And don't worry I know how to take care of a bullet wound ... I've done it a million times."

She said nothing and let Dante touch her. Her wound was bad but it looked like a small scar compared to Vergil's. Time went by as Dante took care of her wound for her and They both were looking at Vergil sleeping on the bed. Kat was the one breaking the silence

"You didn't have to do this"

Dante smiled and bumped Kat's leg with his knee in a friendly way.

"Ah don't mention it...it's nothing like all the things you did for me"

Kat wanted to thank him but she heard a low moan. It seemed Dante heard it too because he was looking at the other side in shock. They both got off the couch and stood beside him. Vergil was moving his head and he was waking up. What were they going to?

* * *

Everthing was pitch black but he could hear wisperes but He couldn't make out what they were saying. His whole body was in pain and he couldn't move his arms and legs. A female voice started to speak

"I think he's waking up Dante."

"yeah be careful." that was a male.

'Dante? Where am I? Who are these people?' Vergil thought to himself. He tried to open his eyes and when he opened his heavy eyelids he was blinded by light. The pain in his eyes made it difficult but he fully opened them. At first everything was blurry but then it all got better. He was looking at a house ceiling from a bed. When he looked around he saw two people standing not far from him with worried eyes. He didn't know them so he sat on the bed in high speed to prepare himself but a strong and breathtaking pain made him yelp and stop moving.

When he looked down he saw his torso was wrapped in a wet bloody bandages. 'What the hell!?' A trail of fresh blood slipped on his stomach and towards his dirty blue dress pants. Looks like he had opened the wound so he looked up to the two figures in pain

"Who are you? What have done to me?"

There was a girl with short Brown hair wearing a brown hoodie and jean shorts and to her left was a young handsome man which was a taller than her with black mohawk hairstyle and he was wearing a white top to show off his muscled arms with gray jeans. He was thin but he had worked out well and They both weren't older than 23. The star tattoo above the girl's green eyes cought his attention, it was familiar...dose he know her?

The girl started to talk to him

"Vergil? Are you ok?"

'Vergil?' So his name was Vergil and the guy beside her must be Dante which she called earlier. Vergil eyed the girl

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The girls face changed, it was like she was hurt then she turned to Dante.

"Dante?...he really doesn't remember, what should we do?"

Dante was shocked then he got angry and walked away from them while throwing his hands up.

"How should I know? This is just fucking great! If he doesn't remember anything then we're screwed. He is the one who knows everything."

Kat looked at the deathly pale Vergil

"It's ok...you're here at a safe house. We are not your enemy, we mean no harm. My name is Kat and he's Dante , your brother. We are friends."

Kat tried to calm him and help him remember but Vergil looked at her confused

"Brother? Why should I trust you? I'm the one who is injured! If it's not your handy work then what happened to me?!"

Dante raised his voice before Kat could say anything

"then take a look at yourself in the mirror!"

He pointed to the mirror on the wall next to the bed. Everyone stayed silent untill Vergil moved. He slowly got off the bed with difficulty and start walking to the mirror, the wall was a little far from bed. When he reached it he was really shocked.

He had the same face as Dante, both had blue eyes and thin brows but he was paler and thinner than him with white hair and a cut on his left cheek. Dante stood just behind him and looked at him with his gray blue eyes, it seems Dante was a little shorter than him but more muscular. Vergil find out they were definitely twins.

"The wound you're talking about is your own mistake...you're really lucky you lost your memories" when Dante turned around Kat was glaring at him

"whatever Kat ... you always knew him better then me" Dante was pissed and he walked away exiting the room they were in.

The room was Silent again leaving the the two of them in wonder.

"Sorry if he's like that. Last time you two didn't have a good relationship"

Vergil slowly turned from the mirror "What happened ?"

Kat let out a deep breath and sat on the couch.

"It seems I have to tell everything I know about you. starting with: you are not a human"

Kat said the last sentence in sad voice, he always talked about how humans were weak and he needed to protect them. He really hated being human...just like the time he called them subjects. Vergil looked at her strange

"Not a human? What dose that spoze to mean?!"

Hours have past and Vergil was still in the room with Kat. After everything he heard about his life he was shocked. He combed his hair back with his long fingers then let out a sigh.

"I see...if I'm a nephilim then why isn't this wound healing? I hurts really bad."

Kat looked at the ground. the memory of that bloody fight scene was still so fresh in her mind.

"We don't know either. If you recover your memories maybe you would know something about it."

Vergil stared at her face, such an innocent girl and he was still wondering where he has seen her.

"Kat..I owe you my thanks. If you hadn't found me sooner then I would be dead by now."

His eyes reached her shoulders

"about your shoulder, did they-"

She answered him quickly "yeah they shot me"

She suddenly remembered his cold face, the man who left her to die without a second thought.

Vergil put his hand on top of hers

"I'm sorry for what happened ...they will pay for it"

Kat could swear she really thought he was back. He may have forgotten things but his behavior was the same. It didn't feel right, she didn't tell him the whole truth so she could fix the relationship between the brothers. She told him when they were fighting Mundus something went wrong and he ended up like this. What a mess...she really needs to talk to Dante about this.

Vergil tried to stand but his whole body was really weak . He tried to put his hands on the edge of the bed to stand and the chest wound made all harder. But with all that he stood up and tried to keep his balance. Kat noticed that Vergil was struggling so she got up.

"Wait, sit ...I need to change your bandages then after it we will help you."

"I can stand on my legs."

She just looked at him

"As you wish..."

Vergil said nothing and looked at her walking to a closet. While looking for bandages Kat thought to her self, did she made the right choice? If he really forgot everything then their relationship will be forgotten too. She never knows if Vergil knew about it but right now she is sure of it.

After a cold shower Dante settled himself on the couch to watch some TV but the thoughts never leave him. What would become of his brother? Can he ever trust him? It's been hours since he left the room and he knows a life time story is never short. He really can't help it but he thinks his brother is just like a time bomb.

Kat slowly came out of the room, Dante was watching TV. She slowly approached him

"Hey Dante. ..can you give me a hand?"

Dante turned his head to her direction "what do you need?"

"Well I still can't move my arm so easily so I need your help to change the bandage. And I think it's the best to give back his stuff" "

Dante got off the couch

"Then what? So it could help him remember?"

Kat nods.

"It's better this way but don't mention the wound and your fight...please"

Dante just sighed and shock his head, he was against everything she has done.

When they entered the room Vergil was standing in middle and lost in thoughts. Dante took the bandage from Kat and started to bandage Vergil up, he was really quiet. When Dante reached his back he stoped. He has seen his own mark but not Vergil's, It was different from his own and It suited yamato.

With Dante's help Vergil was bandage up but after it Dante leaved without saying anything so did Kat.

"Dante..."

Dante stopped.

"... what?"

"Thanks for helping... I'm sorry"

Dante turned around to face her.

"I just hope you won't regret this"

With that Dante walked to the living room.

Kat came back to Vergil's room after a while with Yamato and a briefcase in hand then she handed him the sword.

"This is yours"

Vergil stood up from his bed with some difficulty, he looked at it but then unsheathed the blade. Suddenly Kat was on alert so she got away from him. She could swear she saw some blue aura around his wrest and the sword. Vergil was looking at the blade amazed like he was reading invisible words on it. He put the blade down and suddenly felt dizzy for a moment. His fingers touched his forehead and his other hand used the blade like a cane to gain balance. Like always...

"You ok Vergil?"

He said nothing and stood like he was healthy again then he swinged the sword and sheathed it. A smile apeared on his lips

"Yeah...I know this blade and it's tactics. It's. ...yamato isn't it? I think I can remember a little." Kat nods again But Vergil went silent. His face was emotionless, Kat really got worried this time

"Vergil..?!"

Vergil Looked at her with a cold stare and touched his neck

"My amulet, where is it?"

Kat didn't expect this question and she honestly didn't know. She was starting to panic, he was so cold just like last time

"I...I really don't know about that"

Vergil was deep in thoughts but then he nodded and looked at her.

"I can't remember...we will talk about it later"

Kat felt safe enough to move so she went to put the briefcase on a small table to Change the subject.

"Um...these are your private things like your coat and laptop...I saved them after the attack."

Vergil dropped the blade on the table then stood in front of her like he was healed and had enough energy, he was much taller then her. After she opened the case a black coat with a mask cought his attention. They were very familiar still he could not remember. Kat looked at his famous coat, she really liked it but with all dirt and blood and holes the coat was not use able.

Vergil stepped close then closed the briefcase slowly and looked at Kat.

"It's to much for a day. Kat I'm really thankful. Please have some rest, I need to discuss something with Dante."

Kat just nodded, She didn't know what to say. Vergil was acting suspicious or maybe it had something to do with forgetting things. When Kat left, Vergil looked at his silver briefcase then he went out as well. In the leaving room Dante was watching some rock TV show and his back was facing him. It was hard to find a channel which is not reporting about this cursed city and the demon crisis in the world. Vergil cleared his throat

"Dante we need to talk"

Dante answered without looking

"I don't have time. Another time maybe..."

Vergil tried to be more serious

"I like to talk to you now brother"

Suddenly Dante turned to him

"What?!"

Vergil walked towards the couch and sat beside him and ignored his angry face. On the other hand Dante was really pissed, how could he act like nothing happened? He opened his mouth to say something but Vergil stopped him by raising his hand.

"First of all thank you then I'm sorry. I don't know what happened between us that you are acting like this and I don't wanna know cause we are brothers"

Dante was a little shocked by his words but then he turned his face to the TV.

"And second, have you seen my amulet?"

"No"

"Its funny, now I know my life like a movie but I can't remember... I just imagine them. Dante...I like to visit what's left of the order tomorrow, I would like you to come. Kat said some guy has bought it and made it a warehouse"

Dante didn't liked to go but he had no choice, he is certain Kat would go with him and he can't leave her with him. He turned off the TV then stood up

"Like I have any other choice"

"Thank you Dante"

Dante stopped and looked at him...he seemed calm.

"Just get some rest"

Dante disappeared into his room without even looking at him and leaving Vergil alone.

Vergil looked around, he didn't know the time but judging from outside it was midnight. There was nothing left to do so he went back to his room to rest and settle things for tomorrow.

* * *

Alright guys thank you for reading and following my story and I'm really greatful for it. It's really hard translating the story from my language to English. When I looked back at post chapters they were awful... sorry! I will reboot them soon and hope they will be better.

If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, see ya till the next chapter.


End file.
